pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Zantterias
Personality & Character Zan has a rather complex personality. He is psychotic,deranged,brutal and bloodthirsty even by darker standards yet he can somehow come off as polite, charming, charismatic and even a bit laid back.He has even gone as far as to show respect for his fellow darkers. His style of doing things is finding those he "likes" and turn them into taxidermy statues. He'll lure them to an isolated area amd after doing some rather obscene things to them he'll eat them until they're hallow and then he fills them up with his element. It's usually crystals but sometimes it's stone or a mix of both depending on how much he likes them and his current mood. He takes his creations to a place called the exhibit a hidden place where he stores his creations. In recent years its become somewhat of an attraction to darkers with strange tastes like his own. Skills & abilities Physical Attributes Aside from being a parasitic darker that feeds of negative emotions Zanterrias is a powerful and rather large darker and thanks to his accident at the claws of Terror quake his strength and durability have been heightened to an insane degree. During the attack on the wyvern kingdom he fought and killed dozens of wyvern soldiers with nothing but brute force, brought a building down with his bare claws and destroyed the palace roof with just one swipe of his tail.This immense strength and large size makes him one of the most physically imposing darkers in the dark army. One of his greatest feats of durability was getting blasted into a building and getting buried under tons of rubble only to come out with minor injuries.Being from the earth branch his scales are alot more durable being nearly as hard as stone but after his accident his skin, bones, and muscles have been enhanced with the the sediments from his stone prison making his hide even tougher. His scale can repel normal melee attacks and significantly reduce damage from attacks that are normally fatal ones this also allows him to strain his body more than the average darker due to his increased abilities. His claws, teeth, and horns have also been increased in their potency along with his bodies dexterity. Stone Reflex due to his encounter with terror quake hes learned how to use his stone ability to harden his scales on reflex in response to physical trauma on top of being able to harden his whole body for short periods of time. This combined with his natural durability makes him very difficult to injure. Thise extends to his physical strikes as well making his physical blows even deadlier than they already are. Crystal Wires he can create thin crystals out of no where and bundle them together creating see through ropes to help supplement his less than stellar aerial performance in the form of tightwire walking and using them as grapples ect. He can use these to attack from a far in the form of spears ranging from tiny hard to see needles aimed at vital areas like the eyes to large crystal spears. In certain situations he can even create a rain of needles ranging from no bigger than his index claw to the size of his horns, though this is situational and he cant do this often. Crystal Shot- He can further augment his physical blows by coating his desired areas with crystals and then launching them at his opponent in a slashing or solid blow movement. He can also uses this in tandem with his armor. Crystal Armor- He can cover himself in a customized crystal armor that cover's his vitals.This combined with his stone reflex ability,his ability to harden and his natural durability makes him a true force to be reckoned with in melee battles . He can completely cover himself in armor but he hasnt gotten good enough to where he can get around the reduced mobility thats reserved for those of guardian level. Crystal/Stone Constructs- he can create weapons and constructs made of both his crystal and stone element. He can create pillars made of crytsal and/or stone to spear dragons. He can create a wall of stone reinforced with crystal spikes or he can create large walls of either depending on the situation.He can also use this ability to give a fellow darker an edge in the form of temporary armor or customize and repair his own, and if need be he can make his crystals glow. Crystal breath- he can breath his element as deadly crystal mist that solidifies on contact and tears his prey apart from the inside out if inhaled. He uses this to both herd prey and as a form of defense and offense. Stone breath- while he does have knowledge of the stone breath he doesn't use it in battle often. He mainly uses it when making his statues. Incomplete crystal fury- zan summons crystals from the ground that shoot up and pierce opponents. Weaknesses Elemental light, on the ground he is a powerful opponent and can even move pretty fast despite his size but his aerial performance has much to be desired. His size makes him an easier target and he is not to fond of sound based attacks. Backstory He appeared early on when the darkers first emerged and was attacked by another darker named Terror Quake which resulted in some unforeseen benefits in the long run. Gallery Zannterrias reference sheet 2016 by rackamm-d9v6omu.png|Reference Armored zan.png|Zanterrias in armor Zan and sheep.png|Zan terrorizing the wyverns THE EXHIBIT.png|Zan in his exhibit. Notes *Compulsive need to make taxidermy statues out of people he likes. *Disturbing obsession with Flame Goldcrest,and lovingly call him "goldilocks". *His complex personality and strange view of morality has led those who have encountered him and lived to believe that the dark masters influence their pawns more than even they are aware of, but whether this is true or not remains to be seen *Children are his favorite to mess with due to their innocence and purity. *Has some sense of self preservation and will retreat if necessary *His parasitic trait is his glowing crystals and his claws glow due to their crystal like nature. *Has made numerous spawns but only five have survived *He can go from quadruped to bipedal just fine in any given situation. *Is 7.5 meters tall. *His punches have been compared to getting smacked by a train going full force. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Elite